Studies on the chemical characterization of an anti-trypanosomal factor (ATF) from the bacterial species, Pseudomonas fluorescens, disclosed that the active fraction of the antibiotic substance isolated from plated cultures contained palmitoleic and oleic acids. These unsaturated fatty acids produced instantaneous lysis of Trypanosoma equiperdum and T. cruzi. Additional observations suggested that structurally the ATF is a peptidolipid. The elucidation of the peptide component of the molecule will be the subject of further studies on the chemical structure of this compound. The aim of the project is to synthesize the lytic factor and proceed with biological testing in experimental infections with Trypanosoma cruzi.